Misunderstood
by HpJk11
Summary: Traducción de fic de Silver Flame 2724. Hay algo llamado Jiyi Qiu, que muestra las memorias de una persona seleccionada. Para incriminar aún más al ya muerto Patriarca Yiling, el mundo de la cultivación decide usar el Jiyi Qiu en la siguiente Conferencia de Discusión para mostrar lo malvado que es en verdad el cultivador demoníaco. Lo que aparece, realmente los sorprende a todos
1. Prólogo

**Explicación**

Esta es una **traducción**, la historia original es de Silver_Flame_2724, esta actualmente publicada en inglés en la plataforma Archive of our Own.

Pueden acceder a esto mediante el siguiente link:

/works/21480859/chapters/51193840

Espero que disfruten el fanfic, ya que es muy bueno.

* * *

Prólogo

Jiyi Qiu - o, esfera de memoria - es un antiguo tesoro que dicen que muestra la memoria de una persona.

Los Ancestros los usaban para exponer los crímenes de aquellos quienes ellos sospechaban eran criminales a través de un medio - un objeto perteneciente al criminal.

Estas esferas eran fáciles de producir en ese entonces y eran usadas constantemente para encontrar criminales que se salían con la suya en los crímenes cometidos.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, el propósito y utilidad de estas esferas era cada vez menor. Las personas ya no las creaban y su método de producción se perdió

Solo unas pocas existen actualmente.

.

.

.

Cuando las personas escucharon sobre esto por primera vez, escogieron ignorarlo. Después de todo, ¿quién querría revisar los recuerdos de una persona? Por cosas como misterios no resueltos, seguro, pero revivir la memoria entera de una persona era muy agotador. Un derroche incluso. Ellos se burlaron.

Aparte, solo puedes usar estas esferas de memoria en una persona y obtenerlas era muy difícil.

Sin embargo, las personas del mundo de la cultivación, quienes aún se estaban recuperando tras la masacre de la ciudad Sin Noche (NT: se refiere a Nightless City, no pude encontrar una mejor traducción) y el asedio a los Túmulos Funerarios, estaban más que felices de usar esta herramienta para tratar de incriminar al Patriarca Yiling.

Después de todo, un demonio encarnado como él merecía que todos sus pecados fueran sacados a la luz, cierto?

El mundo de la cultivación lo odiaba.

Ellos anhelaban por su muerte.

Porque su alma fuera destrozada.

Deseaban que sufriera.

Para que nunca estuviera en paz.

Incluso mil muertes no son suficientes para hacer desaparecer lo que Wei Wuxian hizo.

Es por eso que, en la Conferencia de Discusión un año después de la bien ganada muerte del Patriarca Yiling, ellos usaron la esfera de memoria.

...

La Conferencia de Discusión iba a ser realizada en Yunmeng Jiang. Era su turno de hospedarla. Además, el más afectado era el Líder de secta Jiang.

El hombre en cuestión tenía, por supuesto, un humor horrible como siempre. Él nunca se recuperó del asedio y de hecho, acababa de empeorar.

(Ellos escucharon que - otros habían visto - como el Líder de secta Jiang capturaba a cultivadores demoníacos día si y día no y los torturaba - hasta la muerte, algunos decían.)

Gusu Lan llegó primero, dirigido por un muy abatido Lan Xichen y Lan Qiren y seguidos por una docena de discípulos en túnicas blancas, quienes se veían igual de deprimidos que sus líderes.

El por qué Lan Wangji no estaba ahí, nadie lo comentó. Él probablemente estaba herido a causa del villano Wei Wuxian.

Las personas maldijeron al Patriarca incluso más. Cómo se atrevía él a herir a HanGuang-Jun!

(Realmente ellos no sabían esto, estaban asumiendo. Después de todo, ¿qué pecado no había cometido el Patriarca Yiling?)

El siguiente en aparecer fue Lanling. Ellos habían traído la espada de Wei Wuxian, Suibian, con ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos pudieron sentir lo renuentes que ellos se sentían de estar aquí. El resto asumió que era porque ellos habían sufrido las mayores pérdidas a manos del cultivador demoníaco y por lo tanto, no querían estar en el lugar donde fue criado.

(La verdad, sin embargo, no la conocía nadie mejor que ellos.)

El clan Qinghe Nie apareció último, un aire sombrío alrededor de ellos.

Ellos podían ver el porqué.

Nie Huaisang, un chico usualmente tímido y pacífico, sostenía una expresión oscura en su rostro.

Su hermano mayor, Chifeng-zun, se veía indefenso e intentó hablar, sólo para ser fríamente ignorado por el normalmente modesto individuo.

Dio incluso más miedo cuando el cariñoso hombre barrió la habitación con una mirada escalofriante mientras tomaba un asiento.

Ellos estaban perplejos por esto pero lo ignoraron al tiempo en que el resto de los clanes llenaba la habitación.

Le pasaron al Líder de secta Jiang el Jiyi Qiu y después de que le explicaran que querían que él hiciera su rostro se puso tormentoso.

Él, sin embargo, escribió abajo el nombre de Wei Wuxian y sostuvo a Chenqing debajo de este, Suibian uniéndose a la flauta. Después de todo, mientras más medios hubieran, más claras serían las memorias.

Para darle poder a la esfera junto a los medios, todos conectaron su poder espiritual al objeto. Como las memorias empezaban desde que él era un niño, se saltaron las memorias hasta los momentos cruciales. (Ellos tal vez olvidaron mencionar que sólo una vez es posible saltar memorias. Solo una vez, y después el resto de la vida de la persona sería observada.)

Una de las memorias en la que ellos pararon...fue en la caída de Lotus Pier.

* * *

NT: si notan algún error en la traducción por favor notifíquenlo, yo feliz lo corregiré :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Memorias-Núcleo

**Capítulo 1: Memorias - Núcleo **

Nota

_'cursiva'_ = pensamientos de Wei Wuxian

_cursiva_ = pensamientos

" " = dialogos

NT = nota traductora

* * *

Resumen

Wei Wuxian después del incendio de Lotus Pier

* * *

La multitud fue testigo cuando Yu Ziyuan declaró su odio por el, en ese entonces joven de espíritu brillante, antes de hacerlo prometer que protegería al Líder de la secta Jiang.

De lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta cuando mostraron los recuerdos...era que ellos podían sentir lo que Wei Wuxian sintió y escuchar lo que él pensó.

* * *

_'Necesito proteger a Jiang Cheng...no importa que.'_

* * *

(De alguna forma, este proceso es parecido a la Empatía. ... Lo que significa...ellos pueden escuchar la mayoría de los pensamientos que Wei Wuxian tuvo en ese tiempo.)

Y lo hizo. A través de cada intento que Jiang Cheng hizo intentando ir y matar a los culpables, Wei Wuxian arrastró a su hermano lejos del peligro.

Jiang Cheng miró hacia otro lado en algún momento. El dolor en su corazón al ver a su hermano vivo era muy real, demasiado crudo. Él no estaba listo. Él no estaba listo para ver a sus padres aún vivos en esta visión. No estaba listo para ver los cadáveres de sus compañeros de secta. No estaba listo para ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres de nuevo. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

* * *

_Wei Wuxian se sintió lagrimear. 'No...No...cuarto shidi, sexto shidi...todos no, no...¿Cómo se atreven...Cómo se atreven! Los perros Wen deberían morir todos!** Juro que pagarán por lo que han hecho!'**_

* * *

Aquellos conectados con la esfera aferraron sus corazones. La rabia que sentían era muy fuerte, era abrumadora.

Tuvieron que aguantar sus alientos por un tiempo antes de continuar.

Mientras la escena continuaba, sintieron lo que Wei Wuxian sintió. Sus temples temblaron, sus corazones pesados con dolor, la temperatura de sus cuerpos muy baja.

Alguien gritó y señaló a algo...o más bien a alguien.

Era Wen Ning, el General Fantasma, antes de su muerte.

Pero no parecía como si Wei Wuxian se acordará de él.

La escena cambió y escucharon las desagradables voces de Wen Chao y Wang Lingjiao mientras insultaban a Yu Ziyuan y a Jiang Fengmian.

La rabia y el dolor que sentían picó, y mientras Wei Wuxian mantenía una apariencia relativamente calma, lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron su rostro. Se volvieron más frecuentes cuando oyeron sobre los tesoros saqueados de su hogar.

* * *

_'Esos pertenecen a Lotus Pier, esos pertenecen a la secta Jiang! Cómo se atreven...Cómo se atreven a robar lo que no les pertenece!'_

_Wei Wuxian dirigió a su hermano lejos de la carnicería y lejos de las llamas que consumían su hogar. En su mente, él vio los días anteriores. Se preguntó si el tío Jiang tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Madam Yu una última frase antes de que murieran. _

_Jiang Cheng paró y se dio la vuelta, en un intento de volver por los cuerpos de sus padres. Cuando Wei Wuxian bloqueó su paso, fue empujado al suelo, manos alrededor de su cuello. _

_"Por qué?! Por qué?! Solo por qué?! Estás feliz?! Estás satisfecho?!" Jiang Cheng rugió, apretando fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. "¿Por qué salvaste a Lan Wangji?!"_

* * *

Ahora que todo estaba siendo abierto al resto, las personas de Gusu Lan miraron a Jiang Cheng, quien explicó la situación. Cómo Wei Wuxian usó las palabras de Wen Mao para dirigir la ira de Wen Chao a él para salvar a ambos, Lan Wangji y Jin Zixuan.

Las personas de Gusu Lan y (la mayoría) de Lanling Jin estaban avergonzados. El villano que dañó a sus jóvenes maestros de hecho había salvado sus vidas.

* * *

_Las heridas de Jiang Cheng aún estaban abiertas. Por supuesto él culpó a otros por lo que pasó porque tal vez si Wei Wuxian no los hubiera protegido...tal vez entonces, Lotus Pier habría tenido una oportunidad de supervivencia porque no llamaban tanto la atención. _

_"Jiang Cheng…" 'Cálmate…..cálmate, estará bien. Conseguiré que estemos, no, al menos tú estés a salvo, incluso si tengo que sacrificar mi vida. Por favor...no puedo protegerte si estoy muerto!'_

_Pero Jiang Cheng siguió y siguió, culpando a cualquiera y a todos los que Wei Wuxian había salvado, al igual que al propio Wei Wuxian por la destrucción de su secta._

* * *

Nadie lo culpó. Dolor, odio, y rabia pueden enceguecer a una persona, no importa que tan calmada sea normalmente.

* * *

_El rostro de Wei Wuxian se había vuelto roja por la falta de aire. "Jiang Cheng" 'No...no es su culpa! La culpa recae solamente en mi! No es...si es mi culpa...es mi culpa por tratar de ser un héroe...todo...es por mi..._

* * *

Jiang Cheng se quedó en blanco. Él no sabía qué sentir. Wei Wuxian no sentía ningún resentimiento hacia él, a pesar de esto?

Muchos de los que conocieron a Wei Wuxian antes de que se convirtiera en el Patriarca Yiling no esperaban la cantidad de auto-reprochamiento y auto-culpa que se tiraba a sí mismo. Era demasiado. Una persona se podía romper por algo así y era sorprendente que Wei Wuxian no lo hiciera.

* * *

_Jiang Cheng continuaba llorando mientras dejaba ir el cuello de Wei Wuxian._

_We Wuxian se cubrió los ojos, permitiendo a las lágrimas caer libremente._

* * *

La desesperación era mucha como para soportarla.

* * *

_'Es mi culpa...es mi culpa...nunca quise que esto pasara...Por qué Madam Yu no solo me entregó?...Por qué ellos me protegieron?... Por qué...por qué..._

**_...Por qué no morí yo en su lugar?'_**

* * *

Jiang Cheng se encontró a sí mismo asfixiándose de la nada. _No...no, no digas eso..._

Sí. Aún después de todo, Jiang Cheng no quería muerto a su hermano. Sin embargo, esta persona tomó a su hermana de él. Él ciertamente quería azotarlo una y otra vez por el dolor que le causó, pero no era capaz de matarlo. No podía...

Nie Huaisang sostuvo su abanico en su rostro para cubrir sus emociones. Wei-xiong...

Lan Qiren pensó que no le importaría que le pasara a ese...monstruo que había contaminado a su sobrino más joven, pero escuchar los sentimientos del niño de esta forma, las escondidas, dolorosas y vulnerables emociones...él...él no sabía qué pensar.

Lan Xichen pensaba lo mismo que su tío, aunque...menos intenso. A él definitivamente no le gustaba cómo Wei Wuxian hería a su hermano, pero ciertamente no le deseaba al otro tener sentimientos como estos.

Los Jins estaban observando calmadamente sus alrededores. Jin Guanyao estaba tranquilamente discutiendo algo con su padre, quien se pareció animar un poco.

Pero, en general, ninguno pensó realmente sobre esto. Realmente no les podía importar menos lo que él Patriarca Yiling sentía cuando era joven.

* * *

_Weo Wuxian desesperadamente deseó que los eventos ocurridos ese día fueran algún tipo de retorcida pesadilla. Que se pudiera despertar y todo estaría bien. _

_Pero la vida es una cosa cruel mientras se despertaba para enfrentar la realidad de la situación. La única cosa que lo hacía seguir era...'Tengo que proteger a Jiang Cheng. Tengo que...no importa que...no importa que tenga que sacrificar. Pero...dónde podemos ir?'_

_Wei Wuxian pensó por un tiempo antes de urgir a Jiang Cheng para que se moviera, de forma que se encontraran con su Shijie, quien estaba en la secta Meishan Yu. _

_Y así, ambos caminaron._

_Wei Wuxian miró a su herm- Jiang Cheng. 'Ya no tengo el derecho de llamarlo mi hermano. No después de esto. Y de ahora en adelante, solo seré su subordinado...como se supone que debería ser.'_

* * *

Jiang Cheng se quedó en blanco. _Esto significa...que incluso en ese entonces...ya lo había perdido? _

* * *

_Wei Wuxian dejó a Jiang Cheng en la esquina de un callejón, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, para ir a buscar algo de comer, pero no sin antes decirle reiteradamente que se quedara ahí. _

_Pero cuando volvió ni siquiera treinta minutos más tarde, Jiang Cheng se había ido. _

* * *

"..." Jiang Cheng se quedó en un silencio de muerte.

Las personas maldijeron. _Cómo pudo Wei Wuxian dejar al angustiado hombre sólo?! _

* * *

_Wei Wuxian entró en pánico. 'No...no, espera. Él aún podría estar cerca de aquí!'_

_Pero, para su desesperación, nadie estaba cerca. Corrió todo el camino a Lotus Pier porque Jiang Cheng debe haber vuelto para recuperar los cuerpos! _

_Se cayó, debilitado, probando la tierra en su boca, pero no disminuyó la velocidad. 'No...no puedo ser débil. Debo levantarme! Muévete! Debo moverme!' Él se arrastró de nuevo a sus pies, intentando encontrar donde había ido Jiang Cheng. _

_Fue a buscar los bollo al vapor que había dejado atrás, corriendo y comiendo para recuperar algo de su fuerza. A pesar de que le dolía al ritmo en que estaba comiendo, incluso cuando la garganta le dolió, no pudo parar. Necesitaba la fuerza la proteger a Jiang Cheng._

_Wei Wuxian casi colapsó, sangre subiendo por su garganta debido a su extenso periodo de carrera._

_'Por qué no he alcanzado a Jiang Cheng? Incluso después de que comí comida, esto era lo más rápido que podía correr. Él estaba más cansado que yo y está pasando por algo peor que yo! Cómo pudo haber corrido más rápido que yo? En serio volvió a Lotus Pier? Pero, si no volvió aquí, dónde pudo haber ido? A Meishan sólo, sin mí?'_

* * *

Jiang Cheng sintió una punzada cuando escuchó lo que Wei Wuxian pensó de él._ En serio él pensó que yo…...lo abandonaría?_

_Sí, sí lo haría_. Una voz traidora en el fondo de su mente declaró._ Después de todo, tu casi lo mataste. Lo culpaste por algo inevitable. Lo culpaste por todo._

* * *

_Wei Wuxian sintió lo impotente que era, lo poco que era. 'Necesito más poder. Algo….Algo que me permita eliminarlos por completo….'_

_Alguien dobló la esquina y Wei Wuxian inmediatamente lo presionó contra el suelo._

* * *

La multitud reconoció a la persona como Wen Ning!

* * *

_"Quien eres?" Los ojos de Wei Wuxian se entrecerraron. No reconocía a esta persona. "No conozco a nadie llamado Wen Ning."_

_Wen Ning parecía decepcionado de no ser reconocido, pero a Wei Wuxian no le importó. 'A quién le importa quien es? No importa que, él es alguien con rango. Con él en mis manos, tal vez puedo hacer un intercambio!'_

* * *

_Así que, eso es lo primero que pensaste al ver a Wen Ning? Entonces…..por qué? Por qué lo protegiste en ese entonces? _Jiang Cheng estaba confundido.

Otros tenían la misma opinión. Wei Wuxian tenía un profundo odio hacia los Wens. Qué pasó? Qué cambió?

* * *

_Wen Ning habló lentamente, "Yo…..unos años atrás, durante la Conferencia de Discusión en Qishan, yo… yo…. estaba disparando flechas…"_

_Escuchando lo lento que él era, la impaciencia aumento en Wei Wuxian. Él echaba humo, "Tú qué? Eres tartamudo?!"_

_Wen Ning estaba tan asustado que se estremeció bajo el agarre de Wei Wuxian, como si quisiera rodar como una pelota con sus manos alrededor de su cabeza. Él susurró, "Sí...….sí."_

_Wei Wuxian, "..."_

* * *

La multitud se rió al ver a Wei Wuxian sin palabras.

* * *

_Wei Wuxian finalmente lo recordó. Era ese joven que conoció en la Conferencia de Discusión en Qishan._

_"Tú eres ese que era excepcionalmente bueno en arquería?"_

_"S-Si….." Wen Ning eventualmente le contó que los había visto el otro día pero no había dicho nada. También confirmó que Jiang Cheng estaba adentro._

_Pero Wei Wuxian era desconfiado. No quería creer que el Wen en frente de él era tan buena persona._

* * *

Todos sintieron su creciente intención de matar. Internamente, algunos rezaban para que simplemente matara al chico porque no importa que, él era un Wen.

* * *

_'No puedo permitirme ninguna amabilidad! La amabilidad solo conseguiría que me maten.' Con eso en mente, estaba a unos segundos de apretar su mano y quebrar el cuello de Wen Ning por la mitad._

_Pero entonces Wen Ning se ofreció para ayudar a sacar a Jiang Cheng fuera. Dijo que su gente no había participado en la masacre de la secta Jiang, pero Wei Wuxian no podía…..no podía bajar su guardia._

_Pero justo ahora, él estaba solo, sin ningún arma._

_'No estoy asustado de la muerte, pero no me puedo ir sin haber ayudado a Jiang Cheng! Le prometí al tío Jiang y a Madam Yu! Yo puedo….yo solo puedo confiar en la persona con la que solo me he encontrado tre veces!'_

_"Entonces…...puedes conseguir los cuerpos de Madam Yu y del Líder de secta Jiang?"_

_"Y-Yo haré lo mejor que pueda."_

_Wei Wuxian aún sospechaba pero estaba sorprendido cuando Wen Ning volvió, ni siquiera media hora después, con un sangrante Jiang Cheng en su espalda._

* * *

_Wen Ning…...me salvó?_ Jiang Cheng estaba incrédulo. Wei Wuxian había mencionado esto muchas veces antes, pero él estaba tan lleno de venganza que fue difícil ver más allá del apellido Wen.

_Por qué era el General Fantasma tan buena persona? Podría él haber querido ganarse la confianza de Wei Wuxian solo para apuñalarlo por la espalda después?_

Muchos tenían este pensamiento, pero rápidamente descartaron la noción.

_Aun así, era muy arriesgado! Entonces…Wen Ning era en realidad una persona tan amable?!_

* * *

_Wen Ning no solo había traído a Jiang Cheng, pero a Zidian también._

_"Gracias…." Wei Wuxian dijo después de un rato._

_"Mi gente tiene los cuerpos del Sr. Jiang y Madam Jiang, y les he dicho que los movieran. N-Nosotros no deberíamos estar acá. V-Vamos….."_

_Wei Wuxian asintió, pero entonces vio la espalda de Jiang Cheng. Apretó los puños. 'Lo siento…esto es mi culpa…...lo siento…..'_

_"C-Conozco un lugar seguro para esconderse."_

* * *

Wei Wuxian en serio confiaba en el Wen-p- Wen Ning tanto?! Él es muy ingenuo! Qué si era una trampa?

Pero otros, tales como Lan Xichen y Nie Huaisang estaban atascados en la auto-culpa que Wei Wuxian regularmente dejaba caer sobre sí mismo. _No todo era su culpa! Las circunstancias eran inevitables! _

Los otros, que vieron a través de su ingenuidad, también notaron esto, siendo estos Nie Mingjue y Lan Qiren.

Todos notaron lo agotado que el anteriormente brillante chico se estaba volviendo.

* * *

_Había peligro por todas partes. Pero aparte de depender en Wen Ning, Wei Wuxian no podía pensar en otra solución!_

* * *

Ah. Así que no era que Wei Wuxian fuera ingenuo, era que no tenía otra opción.

* * *

_'Jiang Cheng no…no lo haría…..pero no puedo! No puedo dejarlo morir!' _

_"Gracias!" _

_"No hay…no hay necesidad. Joven Maestro Wei, por este camino. T-Tengo un barco."_

_Wen Ning limpió y vendó las heridas de Jiang Cheng una vez que el otro fue ubicado en el barco._

* * *

_Él…..él…._Jiang Cheng no pudo decir nada. Él despreció tan viciosamente a esta persona. Y aún así…..y aún así esta persona lo ayudó una y otra vez.

_Wen Ning era tan agradable…. _Era el consenso general.

Lan Xichen y Lan Qiren incluso sonrieron un poco._ Pagar bondad con gratitud. Buenas cualidades._

* * *

_Wei Wuxian miró todo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba haber conocido al tímido muchacho en ese entonces. 'Wen Ning era tímido alrededor de extraños e incluso se escondió de mí cuando lo llamé. El hecho de que yo pensara que había corrido lejos por mí porque yo era muy encantador es aún más divertido!'_

* * *

La multitud, especialmente Jiang Cheng, resopló ante esto!

_Como se esperaba de Wei-xiong_, Nie Huaisang sonrió. _Capaz de hacer un chiste en un tiempo como este!_

* * *

_'Pero….yo solo me paré por él cuando Wen Chao lo avergonzó. En serio tiene que ir tan lejos como para devolverme el favor?' Wei Wuxian chasqueó su lengua. 'Sin embargo, su arquería era realmente buena. Le dije que fuera más seguro y le dio algunos consejos sobre su arquería. Por qué Wen Ning siente la necesidad de pagar algo tan pequeño como esto?'_

_Pero cuando recordó la competición de arquería, sus ojos se desviaron a la sangrienta forma de Jiang Cheng.'Todo esto es mi culpa…'_

_Otra vez con el auto reprochamiento….._

_En el segundo día, llegaron a la Oficina de Supervisión en Yiling._

_Inmediatamente, Wei Wuxian golpeó a Wen Ning en contra de la puerta._

_"Por qué nos trajiste aquí?!" Wei Wuxian siseó. 'Wen Ning me engañó?!'_

_Wen Ning fue rápido para explicar la situación. "S-Solo no dejes que nadie te e-encuentre."_

_Wei Wuxian había recostado a Jiang Cheng y justo cuando Wen Ning decía esto, la puerta se abrió._

_'Ah. Él me dijo que no dejará que nadie me encontrara y aún así pasa esto.' Wei Wuxian rápidamente bloqueó a la mujer de ver la cama. Ambos, él y Wen Ning estaban muy asustado para decir algo._

_Pero la mujer simplemente ahuyentó a los guardias, guiándonos lejos de la habitación._

_Wei Wuxian reconoció a la mujer tan pronto como vio su cara. Era Wen Qing!_

_"Mi…...Mi hermana mayor."_

_"Wen Qing es tu hermana mayor?"_

_"En. Ella es muy poderosa."_

_"Tu eres…...de verdad el hermano menor de Wen Qing?" 'Bueno, jodanme. Probablemente estoy muerto._

_"Yo…...Yo sé que no soy tan bueno como ella…"_

_"Eso no era lo que me refería. Tu eres lo suficientemente bueno tal como eres."_

_Jiang Cheng gimió, retorciéndose al despertarse y Wen Ning se fue a conseguir un poco de medicina._

_Pero cuando los ojos de Jiang Cheng se abrieron, notó qué estaba mal._

_Él estaba calmado, muy calmado._

_No parecía que estuviera ahí del todo._

_"Jiang Cheng, me puedes ver? Me puedes escuchar? Sabes quien soy?" 'Me olvidó?'_

_Jiang Cheng solo se levantó y se rió burlonamente de sus heridas. Wei Wuxian hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolarlo, pero Jiang Cheng simplemente los golpeó. El ataque fue muy débil y algo se sentía apagado._

_Cuando Wei Wuxian preguntó por una aclaración, se le cayó el corazón. 'No….no, no…...por favor no….'_

_"Sabes por qué Mano Derrite Núcleos es llamado Mano Derrite Núcleos?"_

_'No…...esto tiene que ser una broma….no…..por favor no…..'_

_"Una persona promedio nunca puede soñar con estar en la cima nunca más." Jiang Cheng se rió. "Quiero venganza, pero cómo puedo ahora? No seré capaz nunca de formar un núcleo de nuevo. Hahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha….."_

* * *

Todos miraron a Jiang Cheng. Era bien sabido que él tenía una base de cultivación y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una fuerza en la guerra.

…...Pero, cómo fue el capaz de hacer eso si su núcleo había sido derretido?

Nadie podía recuperar eso!

* * *

_'Le fallé…...no debería haberlo dejado solo ese día….' Wei Wuxian colapsó en el suelo._

_Nadie sabía más que él lo ambicioso como persona que era Jiang Cheng, la alta estima que le tenía a su cultivación y su poder espiritual. Pero ahora, con el toque de la Mano Derrite Núcleos, su cultivación, su autoestima, su esperanza de venganza habían sido reducidas a cenizas!_

_'Por qué…..por qué las cosas se han vuelto así?'_

* * *

_Las cosas empeoraron._ La multitud reflexionó. Cuando Wen Ning cruzó la puerta, Jiang Cheng pateó al joven y empezó a maldecirlos ruidosamente tanto a él como a Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng se hundió en su asiento, viendo como actuaba su yo más joven.

* * *

Por suerte, Wen Qing había entrado y lo había noqueado, salvandolo de más vergüenza.

_Wen Qing regañó a Wen Ning por lo peligroso que era._

_Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar indignarse. Fue la secta Wen quien causó la masacre de la secta Jiang. 'Fue su culpa, así que, por qué las quejas?'_

_Wen Qing dirigió su atención a Wei Wuxian. "Lo que la secta Wen hace no representa lo que nosotros hacemos. No tenemos que ser responsables de las malas acciones de la secta Wen. Wei Ying, no hay necesidad de mirarme así. Hay un inicio a todas las deudas. Soy la líder oficial de Yiling, pero me ordenaron tomar el puesto. Soy una médica, una boticaria, nunca he matado a nadie, mucho menos he tocado la sangre de la secta Jiang."_

* * *

Qué podían decir a eso? Muchos sabían que ella tenía razón, pero qué podían hacer? Era la guerra y las tensiones estaban altas. No podían arriesgarse a confiar en cualquiera por miedo a ser traicionados cuando menos lo esperaran.

Ellos sabían que no todos eran responsables por los malos actos de los Wens.

Era imposible que cada miembro de los Wen, que todos y cada uno de los discípulos, que todos los no-cultivadores fueran malvados e inmorales. Era imposible. Muchos incluso despreciaban y sufrían bajo las reglas de Wen Ruohan, pero no podían hacer nada debido a su poder. Y aun así, esto era lo que el mundo creía.

Pero…de nuevo. Qué podían hacer ellos? Qué podían decir? Estaban muy atrapados en su odio y rabia para ver más allá del apellido y ver lo otro, Wens no relacionados tal como eran.

El clan Gusu Lan se enorgullecia de su moralidad y su capacidad de dejar ir rencores. Y aún así, miren. Ellos culparon a los supervivientes por crímenes que no habían cometido. Culparon a aquellos que nunca habían tenido sangre en sus manos. Debido a qué? Debido a que eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Es difícil ir en contra de la marea. De hablar sin miedo a las represalias. Gusu Lan, a pesar de su 'justicia', no era capaz de hacer eso.

La secta Qinghe Nie, que odiaba a aquellos que eran malvados, estaba cegada por su rabia.

Yunmeng Jiang se estaba recuperando. Qué importaba su opinión?

Y el clan Jin?...Qué les importaba? Ponerse del lado de los Wens era infructuoso, después de todo.

* * *

_Wen Qing había ayudado al darle medicina a Jiang Cheng durante este tiempo. _

_A Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng los dejaron quedar por unos días antes de que fueran forzados a irse. Wei Wuxian entendía que sin importar cuánto se preocupara Wen Qing por su hermano, ella no permitiría que trajera cargas tales como él y Jiang Cheng, por miedo a que su familia saliera afectada._

_Durante los tres días que Jiang Cheng durmió, Wei Wuxian se vertió de lleno en los pergaminos médicos que Wen Qing tenía, en un intento de encontrar una manera de que Jiang Cheng recuperara su núcleo dorado. No le llevó mucho mientras revisaba algunas teorías que Wen Qing había creado._

_Una de esas teorías…._

_...era la teoría de transferencia del Núcleo Dorado._

* * *

La multitud estaba en un alboroto.

_No puede ser cierto!_ Todos gritaron en sus corazones._ Nadie era tan desinteresado. Nadie haría algo tan loco como eso! _

_Él no…. _"No….."Jiang Cheng respiró."No, no, no, no….no puede ser cierto…"

_Él no….. Wei Wuxian no…_Lan Qiren se aferró a la mesa._ Él no lo hizo! No ese villano! Pero….. Pero si lo hizo…entonces todo este tiempo…él…él no tenía otra opción? Ninguna otra que ese hereje camino? Entonces…Entonces yo…todo este tiempo…_

_Esto…...por qué…...cómo no lo notamos?! Era tan obvio!_ Lan Xichen se tambaleaba inestable en su asiento. _Wangji…..Qué pensará Wangji?_

_Ah…..justo como pensé._ Nie Huaisang no estaba sorprendido. Él estaba, en efecto, desconcertado, que nadie hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. _Wei-xiong había mostrado todos los signos de alguien sin núcleo….._

Lanzó una mirada a Jin Guangyao, quien no había cambiado su expresión._ Al parecer él también sabía esto…...Espera. Significa esto…..?_

Jin Guangyao y Jin Guangshan estaban discutiendo algo silenciosamente, y juzgando por la expresión de sus rostros, no era nada bueno.

Nie Huaisang concentró todo lo que tenía en oír la conversación que Jin Guangyao estaba teniendo con Jing Guangshan.

("Puedes estropearlo?" Jin Guangshan estaba preguntando.

"No te preocupes, padre, tengo un plan." Jin Guangyao respondió con una sonrisa. "Todos se quedaran sin poder espiritual eventualmente. Cuando eso pase….")

Nie Huaisang apretó su abanico fuertemente mientras trataba de hacer parecer que estaba interesado en las memorias que se estaban mostrando. _Cómo se atreven…..Cómo se atreven a tratar de…..! ...No los dejaré!_

* * *

_Tan pronto como Wei Wuxian leyó esto, tomó una decisión. 'Si no fuera por el tío Jiang, yo no tendría un núcleo dorado de todos modos.'_

_Wen Qing entró justo en ese momento._

_"Lady Wen! Por favor…...transfiera mi núcleo a Jiang Cheng!"_

* * *

"No!" Jiang Cheng dejó escapar un grito ahogado. _No….No, no, no, no! Él no podría haber! Wei Wuxian no podría haber! Él…..él….. _Jiang Cheng empezó a temblar a la vez que lo negaba esto…... incluso mientras sabía que probablemente era cierto. _Él no podría haber….esto es falso!_

* * *

_"No!" Wen Qing se rehusó inmediatamente._

_"Por qué?!"_

_"Es sólo una teoría! Nunca la he probado en alguien! No te dejaré!" Wen Qing se rehusó a ceder._

_"Por favor hazlo! Puedo vivir sin un núcleo dorado! Tendré otras formas de vivir! Pero Jiang Cheng no puede! Él no puede! Por favor, transfiera mi núcleo a él!"_

_Wen Qing selló sus labios y volvió la cabeza (NT: lo ignoró) a las súplicas de Wei Wuxian mientras le ponía la medicina a Jiang Cheng._

_Wei Wuxian no se rindió. Él creía en lo imposible, y así, él seguiría intentándolo hasta que ella cediera._

_…..Después de un día completo de súplicas y ruegos hasta que su voz se volvió ronca, Wen Qing se derrumbó._

_"Joven Maestro Wei….acerca la transferencia de núcleo. Solo puedo garantizar un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidad de que funcione. __Posiblemente podrías morir. Tú-"_

_"Hazlo." Wei Wuxian estaba más determinado. 'No me importa mi vida. Siempre que garantice que Jiang Cheng continúe cultivando….qué importa?'_

* * *

"Importa idiota!" Jiang Cheng rugió. Pero una memoria no pudo oírlo.

Las heridas del corazón de Jiang Cheng estaban muy frescas. Escuchando todo esto…...era demasiado, demasiado, demasiado….

Muchos podían ver el dolor en la cara de Jiang Cheng. Ellos podían entender, después de todo….él mató a su hermano con sus propias manos.

_Wei-xiong….Wei-xiong…...Perdoname por no ayudarte…_.Nie Huaisang se escondió detrás de su abanico, permitiendo a una solitaria lágrima rodar por su cara.

Nie Mingjue estaba enojado consigo mismo. Enojado y frustrado. Él condenó al chico justo como los otros solo porque los rumores crecieron demasiado. Él pensó que estaba en el lado de la justicia, pensó que tenía razón….solo para demostrar cuán equivocado estaba su juicio sobre Wei Wuxian.

_Huaisang me había contado sobre la personalidad de Wei Wuxian y yo….yo no le creí._

_…..Haha…...qué honradez? Qué justicia?! Creí en los rumores sobre que él era muy arrogante, muy orgulloso, muy confiado en sí mismo. Cuando él solo…...cuando él solo…...no tenía una opción._

_Estábamos equivocados._ Lan Xichen se miró las manos. _Estábamos tan, tan equivocados. Por qué…...Por qué no me esforcé más? Por qué no creí en la opinión de Wangji sobre el Joven Maestro Wei? Por qué…...Por qué abandoné mi corazón por el bien de algunas reglas?_

Lan Qiren no sabía qué hacer. Estaba equivocado sobre Wei Wuxian. Recordaba todos los momentos cuando maldijo al chico, todo el tiempo que lo discriminó a causa de su camino. Porque ahora entendía. Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Por supuesto que Wei Wuxian sabía sobre los peligros del camino hereje. Por qué lo siguió haciendo a pesar de los riesgos?

Por qué no pudo ver un hecho tan obvio? Se rió de sí mismo. _Estaba tan atrapado en mi propio prejuicio para ver la verdad. No…...yo no quería saber la verdad. Me alejé de eso. Y al hacerlo….me convertí en alguien indigno de confianza._

Lan Qiren recordó débilmente la mirada en su sobrino más joven: indiferencia. Ya no estaba el respeto y aprecio que usualmente veía en el rostro de Wangji. Solo plana, fría indiferencia, como si dijera _'Valió la pena?' _No lo hizo. Nunca lo hizo.

Y ahora…..era muy tarde para lamentarlo.

* * *

_Dos días después, Wei Wuxian dejó la oficina de Supervisión y se transfirió junto a Jiang Cheng lejos a una casa en una montaña al azar en Yiling._

* * *

Y justo como Jiang Cheng recordaba, como un tonto, había sido engañado por el señuelo de Wei Wuxian, para que creyera que Baoshan Sanren lo podía ayudar si seguía ciertas instrucciones. _Wei Wuxian sólo tenía seis años cuando sus padres lo dejaron. Para un niño tan pequeño….por qué su madre le diría cualquier cosa acerca de tener la ayuda de Baoshan Sanren._

* * *

_Después de días de consuelo, Jiang Cheng ascendió la montaña._

_"Te estaré esperando en la ciudad de atrás!"_

_Cuando Jiang Cheng estaba fuera de vista, Wei Wuxian se rió un poco auto-despreciativo._

_Wen Ning apareció detrás de un árbol. "Joven Maestro Wei, por qué no reconsidera esto?"_

_"No es nada serio." Pero incluso mientras lo decía, amargura se esparció por su corazón. "Incluso sin mi núcleo, aún soy Wei Wuxian."_

_"Esto…..cómo puede ser esto lo mismo! Tu no eres como yo. Tienes gran energía espiritual y extraordinario talento. En el futuro, puedes convertirte en un maestro cultivador. Si no tienes tu núcleo dorado, ni siquiera hables de cultivo regular. No serás capaz de usar tu espada de nuevo!" Wen Ning reprendió a Wei Wuxian. Por una vez, el chico no tartamudeo e incluso lo refutó! Pero…._

_Pero Wei Wuxian había hecho su elección._

_Wei Wuxian solo suspiró. "Lady Wen, dése prisa y empiece. Jiang Cheng aún está esperando."_

_Wen Qing permaneció en silencio por un momento. "...Una vez que empiece a cortar el núcleo, el dolor será insoportable. Además, debes permanecer consciente. Estás preparado para eso?"_

_'Ah. Es cierto. Casi lo olvido.'_

* * *

_Qué olvidó?_ Se preguntaron.

* * *

_'Lady Wen no puede usar ningún anestésico durante el proceso.'_

* * *

Jadeos de shock y horror resonaron a través de la habitación.

Si Jiang Cheng y los otros (que se preocupaban) estuvieran aún parados, habrian colapsado en sus rodillas. Esto…...Esto era demasiado.

Este sacrificio….era demasiado!

Sin embargo, aún había muchos, a saber, Jin Guangshan y otras personas, que creían que incluso así, incluso si Wei Wuxian había hecho este sacrificio…..no tendría que haber matado a todas esas personas en ciudad Sin Noche! Y Jin Zixuan! Y Jiang Yanli! No eran esas personas inocentes? Solo porque Wei Wuxian había sacrificado su núcleo, no significaba que excusaba sus pecados!

* * *

_"Mn."_

_"Joven Maestro Wei!" Wen Ning lloró, pero Wei Wuxian lo rechazó._

_"Sostenme abajo, Wen Ning."_

_Con eso, Wen Qing sacó una espada. "Debes resistirlo!" Y lo apuñaló con ella, cortando profundo en la carne._

_Wei Wuxian gritó en dolor mientras la espada se clavaba más profundamente en su piel. Empezó a recordar lo orgulloso que estaba de su cultivación y su espada y cómo lenta, pero continuamente, podía sentir cómo su una vez explosivo poder se desvanecía, silenciándose, aquietándose, en un piscina estancada de nada._

* * *

Todos gimieron simultáneamente. El dolor era demasiado inaguantable, unos pocos ya se habían desmayado.

_Es esto….con lo que tuvo que lidiar?_ Jiang Cheng estaba delirante._ Bien…..bien…..este castigo…...este dolor…...Wei Wuxian…..por qué….por qué no me contaste?! Si hubiera sabido…..si hubiera sabido…..no te habría abandonado!_

* * *

_Wei Wuxian empezó a sentirse caer inconsciente a mitad de camino._

_"Wei Wuxian, despierta! Debes permanecer consciente! No puedes desmayarte!"_

_'Así es…..yo…..tengo que…...continuar…..' Wei Wuxian se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer despierto, a pesar de su intenso sufrimiento. "Ah!...Continua!"_

_Wen Qing accedió mientras retorcía el cuchillo más profundo._

* * *

Cada palabra, cada grito se clavó en la piel de Jiang Cheng como cuchillos envenenados.

_Castigo? Haha…._Lan Qiren pensó. _Siempre quise castigarlo por seguir el camino hereje, pero esto…_ Se dobló sobre sí mismo. _Pero esto… esto es mucho más cruel que cualquier cosa que se me pudo haber ocurrido….Haha. No. No merezco castigar a Wei Wuxian. Nunca tuve el derecho de incluso pensar en hacerlo.…...No después de esto…._

Nie Huaisang quería alcanzarlo, quería ayudar a su amigo. Si el tiempo volviera atrás, tal vez él hubiera sido más prudente, podría haber ayudado a su amigo, podría haberle dado soporte. Si hubiera sido capaz de convencer a su hermano más a fondo de que Wei Wuxian era una buena persona y que no todos los Wens eran malvados….tal vez esta tragedia no hubiera ocurrido.

Sin saberlo, después de esto, las opiniones de muchas personas habían cambiado. Sus corazones tan empeñados en vilipendiar a Wei Wuxian empezaron a tambalearse.

Y una vez que las ondas empieza….eventualmente se convertirán en olas y marea, todas cambiando a favor de Wei Wuxian.

(Pero aún no. Era muy temprano. Aún no podían perdonarlo.)

* * *

_Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Wei Wuxian mientras gritaba, "Continua!"_

_La lucha siguió por dos noches y un día._

_Finalmente, finalmente, el núcleo fue sacado y transferido gentilmente dentro del cuerpo de Jiang Cheng._

_Wei Wuxian sonrió. 'Fue..…..un…..….éxito..…'_

_Todo se volvió negro hasta que se despertó no mucho después ese día, sus heridas limpiadas y vendadas._

_Wei Wuxian se despidió de los hermanos Wen mientras se dirigía temblorosamente a una casa de té._

_Pero muy rápido, se dio cuenta que era una trampa. Wens lo rodearon y él fue golpeado y atado._

_'Ya que voy a morir de cualquier forma~ bien podría molestarlos aún más.' Así, Wei Wuxian continuó insultandolos hasta que Wen Chao sonrió y partieron hacia los cielos._

_'Están planeando dejarme caer desde una gran altura para matarme?' Wei Wuxian descubrió que ya no podía importarle mucho. Jiang Chen estaba a salvo, su cultivación restaurada y él ya era prácticamente hombre muerto._

_Ellos pararon en una montaña que emitía un aire premonitorio de muerte. Como si se tratara de un cuerpo de miles de años de antigüedad, solo mirarlo hacia que la sangre de uno se enfriara._

_Wen Chao se detuvo encima de la montaña. Él habló, "Wei Ying, sabes donde es esto?" Se burló, "Este lugar es llamado los Túmulos Funerarios."_

_Escuchando el nombre, una rafaga de frio subió por la espina de Wei Wuxian hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza._

* * *

Todo el mundo se acababa de recuperar del dolor fantasma que habían sentido, y aún así Wei Wuxian se encontraba atascado en esta situación.

_No…...No, para. No lo hagas. No dañes a mi hermano…..._Pero Jiang Cheng solo podía ver.

Nie Huaisang se puso extremadamente pálido. "Wei-xiong…" Se tambaleó. Aún se estaba tambaleando del dolor de antes que había sentido a través de las memorias, pero nada lo pudo haber preparado para esto. Su corazón dolía mucho. _Wei-xiong… Lo siento…lo siento por no haberte ayudado….yo debería…..yo debería haberlo hecho mejor… _

Nie Mingjue miró las complexión de su hermano palidecer durante todo este proceso y estuvo tentado de decirle que saliera. Pero viendo la determinación detrás de su miedo, se detuvo a sí mismo.

Lan Xichen y Lan Qiren también sólo podían mirar sin poder hacer nada. Ellos podrían ver lo que pasaría y por qué el chico de espíritu brillante siguió ese camino.

* * *

_Wen Chao continuó explicando los horrores que eran los Túmulos Funerarios, haciendo que el corazón de Wei Wuxian latiera más y más lento._

_Wen Chao agarró el cabello de Wei Wuxian. Una sonrisa grotesca en su rostro, habló una palabra a la vez, "Y tú tampoco serás capaz de salir por toda la eternidad!" _

_Cuando terminó, lanzó a Wei Wuxian abajo. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…!"_

**Próximo capítulo: Memorias - Descenso**

* * *

NT: Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo, me demore en subirlo, porque como pueden ver es laaaargo. Posiblemente la próxima semana publique el siguiente, miren el lado positivo, son largos los caps, así que pueden disfrutarlos mucho.

Tuve que editar (de nuevo) el cap porque fanfiction me había cambiado el formato un poco...Pero acá esta!

Me esforzare harto con este proyecto, ya que es la primera vez que traduzco, espero que lo disfruten igual que yo.


End file.
